moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshling Eggs
Moshling Eggs are eggs which Moshlings hatch from. Though supposedly this should be interpreted as birth, the franchise rarely depicted it as such, the only occasion being Baby Moshlings. More often it is a surprise box or some type of seal. Never can Moshling Eggs hatch without any additional help of machinery, time or cracking aid. In Moshi Monsters (PC Game) The first Super Moshi Mission revolved around searching and rescuing a stolen Moshling Egg. Baby Rox's Egg is orange with spots. In Moshi Monsters, Members can find eggs on Main Street. Once collected, the player can take care of them by clicking the egg three times each day for a week. A calendar shows the player how many days are left before it hatches and as the days go along, the egg will begin to crack. The day before it hatches, the eyes of the Moshling will be revealed which look like Gabby's and Scarlet O'Haira's. The first four eggs were released once a month during the last part of 2012 (September onwards) but between December 20th and the 31st, a Twistmas egg was released every day (a total of 12). The Twistmas eggs only need to be clicked three times to hatch and appear at midnight Greenwich time, so depending on players timezones they became available at different times of the day (the United Kingdom got them at midnight, but for example the Pacific Coast of the USA got them at 5 PM, and Australia at 11 AM). Hatched Moshlings 2012 2013 Hatching Process 4 days left.png 3 days left.png 2 days left.png one day left.png In Moshling Zoo (Video Game) Moshling Zoo allows players to find Moshling Eggs in many of their habitats. Each Moshling Egg is designed in a similar colour and pattern scheme as the Moshling. Once found, the Moshling Egg will be incubated in the Incubation Station. Up to four Eggs can be incubated at once. Gallery No Photo.png In Moshi Monsters: The Movie In the movie, Buster Bumblechops finds and obtains The Great Moshling Egg. It was displayed in Buster's Museum of Moshiness. Mrs Snoodle, with a similar colour scheme, hatches from this egg. According to Buster, the egg has been around since The Great Custard Flood of 99999.5. Gallery Movie screenshot End hatch.png Movie screenshot End entry egg.png Moshi Movie Egg.png In the Poppet Magazine Some of the Moshling Eggs retrieved from Buster Bumblechops are sent to Pawberry Crib where the eggs are incubated in the Crib's Hatching Hut. The Hatching Hut's mini-pods and Poppet's hugs keep the eggs warm. Baby Moshlings hatch from these eggs and The Poppeteers take care of them. The first issue of the Poppet Magazine has a detailed explanation on the hatching process. 1. Special Delivery! When Buster Bumblechops, Moshling discoverer, finds Moshling eggs, he sends them to straight to Pawberry Crib and the Poppeteers place them into a special hatching pod. They need lots of care and attention. Luckily Poppet is an expert! 2. Hugs O'Clock Once safely in the Crib the eggs need hugs every hour as well as a host of other things. Poppet also sings to them to keep them calm and happy until they're ready to hatch! 3. Waiting for a sign When the eggs are ready to hatch they'll make a sign. Depending on which Moshling is inside, the egg will start wobbling, jumping or even hovering! 4. Here comes trouble! Once the Moshlings hatch, the fun really begins! In Egg Hunt The Egg Hunt app primarily focuses on finding and hatching Moshling Eggs. Upon first playing the game, the player is given three eggs to choose their Friendlies Moshling once they have hatched. An egg in the Moshling Sanctuary takes a certain period of time before they are ready to hatch. Only one egg can be stored in there at a time. The eggs hatch once the player taps on them multiple times. Once hatched, the player can obtain another egg for the Sanctuary by either playing a claw machine minigame or a minigame where the player finds an egg in a detailed image. Four other eggs can be found daily, and they are either located on the map or inside a building. The player can immediately hatch the egg once a daily egg is found. The regular eggs have a main colour and a pattern on it. They can be red, orange, yellow, light green, green, cyan, blue or purple. An egg's pattern can have stars, sprinkles, stripes, spots zig zags, waves or swirls. A fossilised Super Moshling Egg will appear in its set when all four original members of a set are obtained. The super egg can be cleaned with the help of the Bumbletron 9000 Deluxe, removing the fossilised appearance. The Super Moshling Egg can be hatched with one golden spoon. All of the clean Super Moshling Eggs have the same appearance where they are bright red with a Super Moshi logo on them. Gallery Egg Hunt egg pile.jpg|A pile of eggs Egg Hunt 3 eggs.jpg|Choosing a starting Moshling Egg Egg on stand.jpg|Inside the sanctuary Egg Hunt egg on map.jpg|A daily egg on the map Egg Hunt egg inside building.jpg|A daily egg inside a building Egg Hunt egg closeup.jpg|A closeup of an egg Egg Hunt hatching.jpg|Hatching the egg MoshlingZooEggHuntScreenshot.jpg|A fossilised Super Moshling Egg Egg Hunt Bumbletron.jpg|The Bumbletron 9000 Deluxe ImgSMEgg.png|A Super Moshling Egg Egg Hunt hatching super egg.jpg|A golden spoon hatching the egg Egg Hunt Merchandise The Egg Hunt Book tells a story about Buster Bumblechops going in an adventure in search of a Moshling Egg. The egg hatches to reveal the reader's Moshling character. Gallery MC MEH INN1.jpg MC MEH INN28.jpg MC MEH INN29.jpg MC MEH INN30.jpg MC MEH INN31.jpg Mind Candy Moshiegg product.png The Egg Hunt Collectables are a series of figures that feature the Moshlings from the Egg Hunt app. A surprise Moshling figure comes inside a plastic egg. The colour of the egg can determine specific possible outcomes of the figure inside it. Gallery egg hunt single pack.jpg egg hunt single pack box.jpg egg hunt four pack.jpg egg hunt seven pack.jpg egg hunt monster pack.jpg blingos party house packaging.jpg|Blingo's Party House Playset 4packegghunt.jpg Splurgee1pack.jpg Egg hunt s1 collection.jpg|Checklist Other Egg Images Moshling egg.png Twistmas egg.png Hatch Egg.png Poppet Egg.png Category:Moshlings